


The World Tumbled Upside Down

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Hockey RPF
Genre: Live ficcing from the nightmare that is the US 2016 Presidential Election, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: tumblr prompt responses to the "things you said" meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-pairing fics in response to the following prompts:  
> things you said at 1 am  
> things you said through your teeth  
> things you said too quietly  
> things you said over the phone  
> things you didn’t say at all  
> things you said under the stars and in the grass  
> things you said while we were driving  
> things you said when you were crying  
> things you said when i was crying  
> things you said that made me feel like shit  
> things you said when you were drunk  
> things you said when you thought i was asleep  
> things you said at the kitchen table  
> things you said after you kissed me  
> things you said with too many miles between us  
> things you said with no space between us  
> things you said that i wish you hadnt  
> things you said when you were scared  
> things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
> things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear  
> things you said when we were on top of the world  
> things you said after it was over  
> things you said [make your own]  
> things you said on December 2010 [from original art]  
> things you said in the backseat of a cab [from original art]  
> things you said that made me feel real [from original art]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bucky - 7. things you said while we were driving

Bucky stared at Steve behind the wheel of the German jeep. The HYDRA base was on fire around them and the passenger-side door was open to him.

“Who fucking- goddamnit, Steve. No.”

“Problem, mate?” Monty asks. “Or are you opposed to escaping with our lives?”

“Fuck,” Bucky snarled climbing in and slamming the door shut. Steve hit the gas and tore out of the burning chaos.

“Told you we have an extraction plan, Buck.” Steve says cheerfully.

“Ow! What the fuck!” He bats Bucky’s hand away. “Jeez Buck!”

“You’re driving?”

Monty leaned over from the backseat. “I ask again, do we have a problem? Are we trying to bring the whole of HYDRA after us?”

“It’s not that hard, Buck.”

“Not that hard. Not that hard. This from the guy who drove Mr. Gibson’s sedan into the only tree decent sized tree in the neighborhood. You don’t have a license, you asshole. You trying to get us killed?”

“You don’t know how to drive?” Finally, Monty could see the issue. Welcome to the war, matey, Bucky thought.

“Hey listen, Monty can’t use this care because the Brits’ cars are backwards. They use the other side of the road.”

“At least he knows how to use the damn road. Pull over before you kill us all.”

“It’s fine,” Steve says dismissively. “See. Look. We’re fine. Clear road, easy path.”

“For now.” Bucky grumbled. “When we get back, Morita and Jones are taking you out to practice. No more of this freewheeling bullshit.”

“You’re not going to do it?” Monty asks, skeptically. Bucky can’t blame him for that. Bucky does prefer to do the teaching when gaps arise in Steve’s knowledge base. It’s one of the many things about his and Steve’s relationship that is obvious that the Howlies are keenly aware of but rarely bring up, like the way they have to carry one less tent because he and Steve always bunk together and the way they tend to time their schedules together so they end up at chow, R&R or showers together. Often on their own.

This though? This time he knows his limits.

“Fuck no. I’m from New York. I can’t drive either.”

They drive in relative quiet, except for the horror show soundtrack of the jeeps gears protesting to their abuse before Monty finally speaks. “Keep the clutch on like that and we won’t get this beast back in one piece. Also Id rather not die so for God’s sake, Captain, pull over!”

Steve hits the breaks, too hard. When they slam back into the seats, he turns to look back at Monty. Monty looks sheepish beneath his moustache. “With all due respect. Sir.”

“You heard the man, Steve. This is a mutiny. Move your big blue ass.”

It’s a miracle they don’t get shot playing musical chairs in that jeep. With Monty behind the wheel, the engine stops screaming and Bucky can breath again. 

Of course, he forgets that when Steve isn’t absorbed in a task, he has time to observe. Now, he’s leaned over the front seat and peering at a bloody gash in Bucky’s pants. “Holy shit, Buck, did you get shot?”

“What? No. It’s just a graze.”

“The fuck it is. You were running on that?”

“What was I supposed to do, sit on my ass and bitch about it?”

“You were supposed to sit on it and wait for me to get you.”

“Yeah because that’s going to happen you arrogant mother-

“Children,” Monty says crisply. “Don’t make me turn this car around.”

The silence they settle into is a sullen one but Bucky doesn’t shove Steve’s hand off when it cradles the back of his neck.

(end)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Foggy - 18. things you said when you were scared

“I thought we weren’t friends.” Matt says when Foggy shows up at his apartment on what had to be the hottest afternoon of the summer - considering how brutal June and July had been, that was saying something about this particular August Saturday. “And we’re certainly not partners anymore. So what are you doing here?”

“Karen told me you’re still not working. That’s nine months.”

Matt shrugged and stepped back.

“But Daredevil’s on the local newscycle pretty much every night and you’re not homeless.”

Matt shrugs again. “I may have payed my rent auto-payments five years in advance.”

“Five years? Jesus, Matt.” Foggy drags a hand through his hair. “Did Claire tell you I’m the one who set up the LLC that is technically employing her since she got fired? So I know how much supplies she goes through in a month. It’s supposed to take care of the people HCB are interested in but she uses a lot and Jessica doesn’t get hurt that often and Luke Cage is fucking invulnerable.”

“So what? Huh, Foggy? So fucking what? What do you want? We’re. Not. Friends.”

Matt turned and walked away from Foggy to his couch. He wants to throw himself down on it, petulantly. But he hurts everywhere from the last time he went out so he has to do it gingerly, proving Foggy back. Damnit.

“No. Unfortunately, we’re family which is worse. It means I have to be scared for you even when I don’t fucking like you because I love you.” He points a finger accusingly at Matt. “You’re hurting yourself.”

“I’m doing what needs to be done.”

Foggy crosses his arms and glares at him. “You know, nurses dont have doctor/patient confidentiality. They don’t have lawyer/client confidentiality either.”

“She thinks you’ve got a death wish.”

“Claire’s a worrier.”

“She’s a well-trained, experienced medical professional. I’m inclined to believe her on that alone but I know you. Between Frank and Elektra and Fisk…I think she’s right. I think you’re just too goddamn Catholic to admit it and do it yourself.” He drops down beside Matt on the couch. “That scares the shit out of me. Because you’re good at getting what you want, Matt, and if what you really want is to die, you will.”

Matt doesn’t respond to that. He doesn’t have anything to say because Foggy isn’t wrong but fucked if Matt knows what to do about it. The feeling is gnawing, ugly and deep, and he doesn’t know how to cope besides putting on the suit and leaving all of himself in his blood.

“I want you to live, Matt. You got the part where I love you right?”

“I got that.”

“And did you get that because I love you, I’ll be fucking devastated right? You can call it shitty or manipulative of me to tell you this but if you get yourself killed, I am not going to recover. I’ll be able to functional and I’ll get on with my life and I’ll probably enjoy it but a Foggy in a world where you died? He’ll never be functioning at full-steam again. Never.” Matt can sense him move before he moves but lets Foggy take his hand. “I know you like to have all the factors when you make a decision. So. There you go.”

“Thanks,” Matt croaks, feeling his throat ripped out. He squeezes Foggy’s hand and thinks that never in their time as friends has he ever done this, held his hand. It feels good. Different. But it’s still not friendly.

“You’re welcome. Just…slow down. I know you won’t stop. I’m not asking you to but please, okay, please. Be careful. You’re not just taking care of yourself when you do.”

“Because you love me.”

“Yeah. Because I love you. And so does Karen and Father Lantom and probably Claire as much as you drive her crazy. It’d hurt if we lost you.”

“But you. You specifically. Love me.”

Foggy throws his head back and laughs. “You cannot be fucking serious.”

“Foggy-”

“No, really. You are one of the smartest people I know so you cannot be clueless to the fact that even when I fucking loathe you still I love you. I’ve been in love with you since like a week after we met.”

“But we-”

“No. That isn’t something that requires a response. It is one of those things that just is - like gravity, or the wind. So far, nothing has come along to stop it. At the moment, I dont see anything that will. It’s not something you have to respond to or even acknowledge, but you can. If you want to. And yeah Matt, we’re not friends. But that doesn’t really change anything on this end.”

Foggy rises but Matt holds on. He’s afraid that for all his words of loving Matt, that he’s going to walk out the door just like his dad, like Stick, like Elektra. And he just can’t. Not again. Not when he knows.

“Please,” he whispers, shocked at the terror in his own voice. “Please, Foggy. Stay.” 

Foggy’s resigned sigh is like opening a drain on Matt’s fear. He watches Foggy cave and gently tugs him down, this time closer, not as close as he wants but they’ll get there. Foggy’s going to stay. They’ll have time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Oduya/Jordie Benn - 7. things you said while we were

There was no way that Johnny should be sitting here. Seriously. The only people who should ride zamboni machines were trained staff who knew what they were doing and Tyler ‘Slutty photoshoots are my specialty’ Seguin. “Are you sure we can do this?”

“Don’t be a fucking chicken, Johnny.” Jordie teases as they slide across the ice. “You have to have done this before.”

“Nope.” He says, eyes fixed on the way Jordie’s strong hands wrapped around the steering wheel as they drive across the ice. “Can’t say that I have.”

“It’s a smooth ride. Just chill.”

“Two puns?” Johnny asks, horrified. “Two?”

“What can I say, I’m just a cool motherfucker.”

“I cannot believe I have sex with you.”

“I know.” Jordie says with a grin that beams bright through his beard. “I can’t believe it either.”

Johnny hates that he can’t resist that smile. He manages to kiss Jordie without them crashing the zamboni but it’s a near thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.K. Subban/Kris Letang - 20. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

Kris is happy with her. He loves her. But he looks sometimes. He watches PK’s mouth sometimes, when they play the Preds. He smiles so wide. His tongue is so pink against his white teeth. Maybe he thinks about it. And if he mutters “Fuck, PK” when he comes with her arching beneath him and she turns around and pushes him off- Well. That’s his mistake.


End file.
